Cosas en común -OneShot-
by nattgeo
Summary: Una cita, un tema incómodo y dos personas que se conocen poco o nada. "...prácticamente no tenían nada en común... Excepto por una cosa o mejor dicho, una persona la cual era la razón principal de la reunión..."


Era algo bastante anormal, y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo más detalladamente también era algo necesario. Para ellos. No para él. Pero si en algo podía ayudar, lo haría. Lo citó, en ese gran árbol que en su más temprana infancia era considerado "otro hogar".

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a bajar, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él. Tomó aire y sonrió.

Ahí estaba, frente a él, un joven con un cabeza bastante peculiar y un aura tranquilizante, un optimismo rayando en la ingenuidad pero una nobleza superior al del resto de personas que conocía.

—Hola Brainy, gracias por venir, no estaba seguro que lo hicieras. —Sonrió de manera incómoda pues no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar de un tema tan delicado cómo este.

—Hola Arnold, realmente no hay forma en la que no hubiera venido —Le sonrió afablemente. —Pero bueno, dejemos las formalidades a un lado y dime para qué me citaste aquí. —Comentó entre respiraciones mucho menos largas que en su infancia.

Sí, Brainy o Bryan, ya no era más el chico socialmente incómodo y raro que solía ser. Después de ayudar a Arnold, Gerald y Helga en San Lorenzo, aprendió una lección de vida muy importante "Todo está cambiando constantemente ", nunca se había percatado tan fuertemente de esto hasta que La Sombra tomó a Helga y amenazó con hacerle daño, si no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarles tal vez Helga no estaría con ellos nunca más así que cuando regresaron a Hillwood, cambió su manera de ver la vida, se operó la nariz para poder respirar correctamente y empezó a disfrutar cada pequeño momento.

Arnold por su parte estaba vacilando un poco. Anteriormente no había tenido una relación cercana con Brainy, y en la actualidad no había mejorado mucho. La realidad era que Arnold y Brainy no convivían mucho, Arnold practicaba deportes, Brainy pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo leyendo. Mientras a Arnold le encantaba ayudar a sus amigos y aconsejarles, Brainy se dedicaba a observar y a reír de sus ocurrencias, prácticamente no tenían nada en común... Excepto por una cosa o mejor dicho, por una persona la cual era la razón principal de la reunión.

—Te debe parecer extraño que te cité aquí ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó Arnold mirándolo a los ojos, con un tono de voz bastante bajo. Por un momento Brainy se sintió intimidado, pero conociendo a Arnold sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

—Para ser muy honesto, me resultó extraño el simple hecho que me citaras, pero tengo una idea de a qué se debe. Es por eso que estoy aquí. le respondió simplemente sin algún tono en particular.

—Bien Brainy, te cité aquí porque es un lugar que tenemos en común, ambos sabemos que no somos los mejores amigos pero tampoco nos llevamos mal, así que este es un lugar intermedio dónde ambos podemos sentirnos cómodos —Y por primera vez en el día le dedicó una sonrisa sincera —Se trata de Helga. —Brainy sonrió, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de ella, era imposible que se tratara de otra cosa. —Tú sabes y debo decir que media escuela también sabe que tenemos una relación. —Arnold no pudo evitar la sonrisa asquerosamente enamorada que dibujaron sus labios al pensar en Helga —Tengo entendido que... anteriormente te gustaba ¿No es cierto?— Preguntó en tono curioso.

—No me "gustaba" Helga, yo amaba a Helga. Si lo que quieres es pedirme que me aleje, lamento decirte que no me será posible. —Respondió en un tono desafiante, miró a Arnold que tenía los ojos abiertos cómo platos, su postura se tensó y apretó un poco la mandíbula.

—No Brainy, no te cité para pedirte algo así, has sido un amigo incondicional para ella. Helga valora mucho tu amistad, y yo en verdad apreció mucho que la ayudes y que la apoyes cuando yo no he podido —Dijo con la mandíbula firme y sus palabras sonaban duras. Tenía que admitir que le ofendió un poco que Brainy pensara así de él, pero sabía que eso no era importante en estos momentos. Tomó una respiración profunda para poder continuar —Solo quería hablar contigo porque debo tener claras algunas cosas y necesito preguntártelas personalmente. Yo sólo sé un lado de la historia, sé que desde el Kinder has acosado a Helga incansablemente, sé que comparten gustos similares, sé que ahora son buenos amigos y...

—Espera... todo este interrogatorio se debe a que tienes miedo de que Helga te deje... ¿Por mí? — El tono de incredulidad que utilizó fue tan marcado que sonaba malicioso. Pasaron tres segundos exactamente para que Brainy estallará en risas. Arnold estaba parado recargado en el tronco de el Gran Pete mirando como Bainy rodaba en el piso riendo. Era una imagen tan abstracta cómo un cuadro de Dalí. De repente reino el silencio, la cara de Brainy se tornó sombría. —Tienes miedo — Afirmo sin un rastro de haber estado riendo hace un momento —Puedo preguntarte ¿De qué?, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, ¿Que no te amé?, ¿Qué te deje por mí? Si tanto dudas de sus sentimientos entonces...

— ¿Y en qué momento dije que dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mí Brainy? —Interrumpió Arnold— Yo no dudo de lo que ella siente por mí, mucho menos de lo que yo siento por ella. Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella ahora? quiero saber qué es lo que quieres, quiero saber si dejaste de luchar por ella. —Puntualizo. Arnold no temía que Brainy fuera interferir en su relación. Cuando Helga y Arnold empezaron su noviazgo ella le platicó su historia con Brainy. Pero Arnold siendo la persona que es, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo pues sabe lo buen amigo que es de Helga y que tan importante es Brainy para ella. Por eso tomo la decisión de hablar con él, para saber cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Arnold, yo hace mucho tiempo deje de 'luchar por ella', y no, no la amo más. —Brainy ya no estaba enamorado de Helga, desde que Arnold y Helga comenzaron, sabía que era tiempo de seguir a adelante pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera hablar de sus sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Por qué Brainy? Me acabas de decir que la amabas— La curiosidad siempre ha sido más fuerte que él y en momentos así lo lamentaba, ya era suficientemente incomodo hablar sobre los sentimientos de alguien más sobre su novia; pero él quería saber, él estaba enamorado, él la amaba. ¿Cómo puedes dejar de luchar por la persona que amas?

—Porque nunca hubo una 'lucha' para empezar Arnold. Nadie nunca ha tenido oportunidad contra ti. Yo la amaba y siempre he querido que sea feliz y ella es feliz contigo. —Respondió un una pizca de tristeza y una sonrisa apagada.

—Pero aun no entiendo Brainy, yo... yo no podría —Los recuerdos que ha tenido junto con Helga pasaban rápidamente por su mente, su risa, su perfume, sus ojos, su cabello, ¿cómo alguien puede renunciar a eso? ¿Cómo hacer de lado ese egoísmo? —Yo la amo, yo la quiero ver feliz, pero... no estoy seguro de alguna vez dejarla ir, es egoísta y me aterra, pero no podría.

—Aún no lo entiendes. Arnold no entiendes la inmensidad de todo lo que siente por ti. Tú debes de seguir luchando aunque no tengas un 'rival' más que ella misma, a ti te tocan otras batallas, son peleas profundas, peleas contra miedos, peleas contra el pasado. El corazón de Helga es tuyo y no creo que nadie pueda cambiar eso, ni siquiera ella. Ella te ama y tú la amas. Ella nunca me va a amar y eso lo tengo bien entendido. Ustedes son perfectos de una manera extraña. Si eso es todo lo que quieres preguntarme estoy dispuesto a marcharme. —El punto había quedado claro para una persona normal, esperaba que para Arnold no fuera diferente. Estaba seguro que ya no podía hacerse más claro. Se repitió que esto era algo necesario para ellos, para que puedan estar juntos sin miedo de dañar los sentimientos de otros. No es que no importaran los sentimientos de terceros (los suyos en éste caso en particular) pero no creía que fuera justo que se limitaran por su culpa. Agradecía el gesto que hacían, pero ya no tendrían que hacerlo más, pasaron por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos cómo para que ahora que lo están no lo disfruten. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Arnold esperando su reacción.

Arnold no salía de su perplejidad, Brainy era una persona más profunda de lo que pensaba. Ahora entendía por qué Helga se llevaba tan bien con él. Asintió con la cabeza y miró como Brainy le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de empatía y se marchó dejándolo recargado en ese árbol. Pudo ver a lo lejos cómo Brainy se reunía con una chica bajita, muy delgada y con cabello castaño, miró cómo la chica lo saludo con un abrazó y le tomó la mano, caminaron juntos hasta desaparecer en una de las calles. Con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la ráfaga de airé que acariciaba sus mejillas, sonrió para sí mismo. Si le hubiera preguntado a Helga su opinión sobre hablar con Brainy, seguramente le hubiera dicho que Brainy ya tenía novia y se habría ahorrado esta platica tan embarazosa. Pero al final no todo estaba perdido, ya que al parecer él y Brainy tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _Ay, no sé qué decirles, tenía la idea desde hace mucho tiempo y tarde mucho en plasmarla, espero les guste. Gracias a las perosnas que me dejan reviews y favoritos y follows y cualquier cosa que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer. Buenas vibras y saludines._


End file.
